The Boy Who Barely Said A Word
by CloudyLightning
Summary: AU! Robin was never one to talk much. Well, that was until he met a blue haired idiot.
1. Chapter 1

This is literally my English 200 Paper. Just a short story about Chrom and Robin becoming friends in an Alternate Universe.

* * *

The Boy Who Barely Said A Word

Robin Medeus was never one to talk much. He was so quiet that even his own twin sister couldn't remember the sound of his voice if a person asked her. At first glance, anyone would've thought that there was something off about him. In fact, he was always constantly seen with a book opened in his hand and the look of complete indifference on his childish face.

His silver, almost white hair was unkept and a bit long, though it never passed his shoulders. His vibrant, emerald eyes were hard to catch since they were constantly hidden from the glare of his thin, rectangular framed glasses. Heck, anyone would be considered lucky if Robin bothered to glance up at them. He always wore a dark purple hoodie that was two sizes too big for him over a t-shirt of any color he picked to wear and a pair of jeans with a set of sneakers. In all honesty, Robin was never seen without his hoodie, not even during the burning days of summer.

If anything, Robin was considered as the creepy kid in his school. Well, as creepy as he could possibly be with his silence. He was always on the top of his class academically, never missing a single assignment, but he was barely in the classroom to begin with, almost as if he was never there in the first place. He was like a ghost in a way. Everyone gave up on trying to make him talk or attend class. After all, he did the work and passed anyway. So, why even bother?

Yet, he wasn't a ghost. He wasn't the most timely person on the earth, nor the smartest person in class. He was just Robin; a kid who wanted nothing more but to keep his silence with reason.

Well, that was until he met a blue haired idiot.

._._._._.

Robin heaved a long, heavy sigh as he practically collapsed on the soft, green grass under the shade of a cherry blossom tree in the back of the school building. His ever so present book was laying haphazardly by his thin, pale hands. He was already exhausted and a fourth of the school day hadn't even passed yet. His entire morning was filled with his sister, Ravina, babbling on and on about the upcoming events that was scheduled to happen at their school.

The Cultural Festival.

He didn't give a single damn about that, even though he was assigned as one of the event planners. Heck, he never signed up for any of that crap and his sister had the gall to throw him in the mix, despite knowing that he would never have done so in the first place. With her position as school president, he didn't have much of a choice anymore.

"It'll be all right," she said, "just three weeks of planning with fun people and that's it. I promise."

Heh, yeah, three weeks of dealing with fun people.

As _if_.

He laid there for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should just take a nap before he was forced work. Yet, with one glance at his book, he decided to get back up. He grabbed his book and leaned against the trunk of the tree, opening it to a dog-eared page to settle into his routine: read all day and ignore the world.

Robin had been doing the same thing since he entered middle school. He would always find a quiet place to read that no one would bother to head to and stay there until it was time to go home. Since he shared classes with his twin, Ravina would always tell him what they did in class and give him the homework and assignments. The daily routine didn't break when they entered high school. It was like Ravina knew that there was nothing she could do.

…Then again, that was probably why she threw him into the planning committee in the first place.

With that horrid thought in his head, Robin turned to his book, losing himself in the world of fantasy.

._._._._._.

The bell rang only a few minutes ago, forcing Robin to close his beloved book and head to the Student Council Room. His feet literally dragged themselves all the way there as he walked past the several students leaving to go home. He wished that he could go home like them, but he did love his sister to a certain degree. He wasn't about to completely brush Ravina like a fool.

When he got to the student council room, he was certainly not the first one there. It was already crowded with students from other classes and years, all chattering away with excitement. He took a seat at the farthest back corner, his gaze focused on the words of his book while he did his best to ignore the stares of confusion and shock.

"Whoa! Isn't that…. that other Medeus kid?" asked a student in front of him

"He's here?" said another.

"Hold on…. Who's that guy?"

With the sudden whispers of his appearance around him, Robin was beginning to wonder why he even bothered to come here. Then again, he was surprised that a few people even recognized him. His sister suddenly entered the room with a bright smile and seemingly endless enthusiasm.

"Hey, everyone! Thanks for making the time to make it here to today! With that said, let's get down to business…" she began, but Robin turned most of his attention to his book. Ravina quickly talked about the key points of the next few days; the due dates, the expectations, and the classroom themes. She was knowledgable of the time and made it easy for everyone to follow her words. Within ten minutes, she had the volunteers split up into their groups, making sure that every student got to know each other.

Robin didn't dare to move from his place as he kept his eyes trained on his book but ears open to hear. He didn't have to wait long for Ravina to appear in front of him and place her pale hand in his line of sight. He frown and finally lifted his eyes to meet his sister's. If anyone were to look at the two, they were practically mirror images; a thin physique, soft white hair, and emerald eyes. The only difference was the hair length and eye sight.

"Hey, Robin! Glad you made it!" Ravina said with a bright smile. Robin nearly glared at her but was quick to settle with a passive stare as she continued. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm teaming you up with someone from our class. You all right with that?"

Robin finally turned his gaze away from his sister and had to restrain himself from snapping his book closed. There, standing right next to his sister, was the most popular, blue-haired kid in school.

Chrom Lowell.

The teen was the best in absolutely every sport that the school had. Not only was he athletic, he was one of the top students in their whole junior year. His hair was a royal blue and styled neatly on his head with a matching eye color to boot. Chrom had a grin on his face and stood with the confidence Robin lacked as he gave him a quick wave.

"Hey! Nice to actually meet you for once," he greeted. For some odd reason, Robin felt a bit offended by that statement and wanted to wipe that smile of his face. "I'm Chrom Lowell."

Robin stared at the offered hand in front of him. He didn't bother to shake it and blatantly ignored it as he looked to his sister. There was an awkward silence as Ravina and Chrom shared a look of uneasiness.

"Uhm, right." Chrom said, quickly dropping his hand and turning to Ravina. "Don't worry, Ravina. I got this."

Robin blinked, giving Chrom a slightly raised eyebrow. Well, those were pretty bold words coming from him.

Ravina looked a little skeptical as she tossed a quick glance at Robin, but nodded anyway. "All right. I'm depending on you both now!"

The two boys watched as Ravina hurried off to another group nearby. Robin wanted to hurry after her, tug her sleeve and shake his head vigorously to express his discontent. How in the world did his sister expect him to actually deal with a person who talks so much?

He discreetly chewed on the back of his bottom lip as Chrom cleared his throat.

"Ahem, so, ah…." he trailed off as Robin stared at him intently. Robin knew for a fact that his stare was unnerving, so maybe Chrom wouldn't want to work with him if he just— "…I need your number. Gotta establish a way of communication, right?"

Robin watched as Chrom pulled out his smartphone and did something with it. For a moment, Chrom focused on the screen and tapped a few times before looking up at Robin with an easy-going smile. Robin blinked, not understanding why Chrom wasn't handing over his phone to type in his number (not that he was actually going to), until the boring ringtone of his own phone made itself known.

Shocked, Robin tore his gaze away from Chrom and shoved his hand in his jean's pocket. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and started at the screen displaying a number he didn't have. He quickly hit the call button, jerking his head up at Chrom. The blue haired teen was grinning as he showed Robin his screen.

Robin stared at his name in utter shock. Who—

"Sorry to be rude, but your sister figured that you wouldn't really give me your number. So, Ravina was nice enough to give it to me. I hope you don't mind." Chrom said as he hung up the call. He took Robin's phone out of his hand and made a few taps on the screen. "Wow, you really don't have any numbers on here, do you?"

Robin moved to grab his phone back, but Chrom was quick to take a step out of range. "Don't worry! I'm just adding something really important."

Robin only glared at him as he got his phone back a half a minute later.

"There," Chrom said, giving a pat on Robin's shoulder, "Now you have my number. Want to meet up tomorrow to come up with a few activities? I'll let you pick the place."

Robin clenched his phone tightly in his hand as he struggled to keep himself from running out of the room in frustration. He quickly typed something on his phone before stuffing it right in his pocket. He didn't bother to spare Chrom a glance as he reopened his book and walked away at a brisk pace.

"Hey! Wait Where are you—" Robin never heard the end that sentence, leaving the room without a sound or acknowledgement to anyone.

Oh, he was so going to kill his sister later…

…At least Chrom was nice enough to apologize.

* * *

Part 1 finished! XD So, tell me what you guys thought! I was literally trying to find something to write about and then Robin popped into my head. That's how this became my paper. Stupid, but desperate! Part Two should be up soon~


	2. Chapter 2

Ahahahaha, okay, I have no idea how many chapters this would be, but yeah. Sorry for the short chapter! Honestly, I'm surprised how many people like this story (even though this is literally my paper. XD)!

Thank you to gamergirl101, Angelus Candida, Shakakuu, and Kaori-Loves-canellas for reviewing last chapter~! XD And all the favorites and the follows!

(I forgot to do this) DISCLAIMER: Ahahahahahahahahahahaha, nope.

* * *

The very next day found Robin engrossed in his book again, sitting in the branches of a tree near the school courtyard. No one blinked twice about him being in the tree, and nor did the security or the staff attempt to get him down, only giving quick words of caution to him from below.

He honestly didn't want to deal with Chrom today, but he didn't have much of a choice. His mood wasn't the best either, considering the rant his sister gave him about what others were thinking of doing. To put it bluntly, he was irritated. Fortunately, school was in session, so he had time before he would have to deal with anyone.

He spent the entire class hours in the tree, oblivious to the world around him until the bell suddenly rang for lunch. Robin didn't dare to move, already knowing that his classmate or Ravina would be looking for him soon—

"Robin?" came a voice below him. Robin nearly grunted in irritation as he gritted his teeth, silently cursing in his head. "What are you doing in the tree?"

He finally looked down to see Chrom giving him a look of confusion. Robin eyed the clipboard in his classmate's hand, the school building itself, then back to Chrom, silently giving him a long stare. Chrom shifted on his feet, uncomfortable under Robin's stare.

"Uhm, what are you doing in the tree?" he finally asked. Robin didn't answer, his expression still bored as usual. "Ah… are you gonna come down here?"

No answer.

"…Uhm, right," Chrom said after a moment, getting the message that Robin wasn't planning to get down anytime soon. He placed a hand on his hip and frowned a little. "Well, anyway—"

Robin didn't even bother to listen to Chrom ask about scheduling for the little events that would happen. He dog-eared a page and casually flipped to the last page, allowing a small slip of a folded sheet of paper to fall into his waiting hand. He looked down to Chrom, who was still ranting his mouth away, and dropped the paper directly on Chrom's head. The small thump was enough to make Chrom stumble over a word and stop mid-rant.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, slightly glaring at Robin.

Robin didn't bother to give him a glance as he flipped to another page and dropped a little sticky note. He didn't wait for Chrom to grab the note in mid-air, returning to his book with hints of eagerness in his hands. He was only three words in when Chrom's voice came again.

"What?! You—you—!"

He finally glanced down to catch Chrom's jaw slacken and his eyes widen in amazement.

"You did this?!" Chrom practically shouted as he stared at the unfolded paper in his hands. "This is…. I can't believe you did this much in less than a day!"

Robin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his book, having finished his duty. Chrom quickly clipped the paper on his clipboard.

"Thanks for this, Robin! I'll give it to Ravina and I'll discuss the timetable with everyone." Chrom assured before taking off the way he (probably) came from, not that Robin really cared.

He sighed, leaning back against the trunk and shifting into a comfortable position to relax. At least he was done with one thing… For now.

._._._._._.

The peace that Robin found earlier that day was instantly gone the moment he got home. His phone wouldn't stop pinging every five minutes, and that was putting it lightly. He got irritated to the point where he turned off the volume and the vibration function just to find some form of quiet. There was no way he was going to deal with a bunch of people he didn't know (or _want_ to know for that matter) all evening. Of course, he read all the messages about an hour or so later when he was finished with assignments Ravina gave him the other day.

To be clear, he was well aware of the importance of the preparations for the Cultural Festival. He was just unwilling to face the other students. After all, Robin did love his self-isolation. Sad, but true.

Yet, when his sister got home, he was bombarded with a "quick" review of what happened during a meeting he never knew they had at school. Even though he loathed helping, he forced himself to leave his beloved book closed and listen to Ravina well into the night. He gave little suggestions by writing a few notes in Ravina's notebook and scratching out the things that were completely pointless or absurd in his opinion.

"Hey, Robin," Ravina began as she looked up from her revised notes, "do you hate Chrom that much?"

Robin rolled his eyes and gave her a deadpanned side look.

"I'll… take that as a no." Ravina said after a moment. She sighed and placed an unfolded sheet of paper. Robin recognized it in an instant. It was definitely the same sheet of paper he dropped on Chrom earlier that day. He cracked a barely noticeable smirk as he grabbed his book and flipped it open. Ravina sighed, "Look, I get that you don't like people in general, but seriously, not everyone understands how to read this like me and Chrom."

Robin blinked. Since when did Chrom— oh. OH.

He looked at his sister with wide, shocked eyes. Usually, he would write in a coded style, making sure that no one would make any heads or tails (unless it was a school assignment). Ravina knew how to read it with practiced ease, so for someone outside of the two to be able to read it…

"Before you jump to conclusions, Chrom had to ask for a bit of help from me to read the entire thing." Ravina stated, closing her note book with a slight smile. She got up from her seat at the dinning table and gathered the papers that were scattered everywhere. "It feels nice to finally have someone able to read it other than me."

She gave Robin a warm smile, "Don't stay up too late, all right? Good night, Robin."

Robin could only watch in shock as she walked up the stairs to her room, leaving him alone in the dinning room. After a moment, he slumped back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling above him. It completely baffled him on how Chrom of all people was able to read his coded writing. Heck, when he wrote the entire thing, he forgot to write normally until he was almost done. He would've redone it, but he got lazy and forgot all about it when he stuck it into his book.

He groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, "Damn it."

* * *

Ahahaha, like I said, short. DX But I hope you liked it! I think there will be one to three more chapters for this story. My teacher said that there was no word limit, so I'm going to do my best for this!

(There's no Preview for this, Sorry guys!)

Later~

~CloudyLightning


	3. Chapter 3

Ahahahaha... Everything was kinda rushed, so I'm going to rewrite most of it to make it better. This is still the paper, but the next section is going to be something entirely not of my paper, simply because I want to turn this into a slightly longer story with a dark past for Ravina and Robin.

Thank you to youp, TheRightCrispen (Chapter 1), juddojuice, and Mattricole for reviewing last chapter! XD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em!

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later did Robin find out just how much of a pain it was to be an event planner. He couldn't even walk the hallways without someone stopping him to ask a question.

It scared him. It really did.

He hated it when people stopped him, and he wanted run every time someone had the gall to grab his arm to make him stop. If only he never made a vow to keep his silence, he would've yelled in anger to keep people away, maybe even threaten them to just leave him alone.

He was ready to go home after Ravina practically hunted him down to attend another meeting for the committee, but a girl with line green hair and an extremely bubbly personality just _had_ to stop him.

"Hey! Robin! I'm Nowi! I'm one of the decorators and I need your opinion!" the girl practically exclaimed. Robin didn't bother to hide a flinch at the pitch of her childish voice. He was forced to stumble to a stop as she blocked his way toward the door, trapping him in the corner of the emptying meeting room. Nowi was short, only reaching to his chin (he was pretty short himself), and her face was lit up with a huge grin. In her arms were something that looked suspiciously like paper chains. Robin's stomach suddenly took a dive. This girl was too damn cheery.

"What do you think of this!" she asked, throwing her arms out to toss the paper chains at Robin. Needless to say, Robin dropped his book and scrambled to get away from the offending colorful paper. His eyes were squeezed shut and his bit his bottom lip a little too hard as he threw his hands in front of him to get away. He let out a short, strangled cry when he hit the wall in terror.

"I made paper chains to hang on the entrance gate! It's really, really cool! Right? Right?!" Nowi asked, hopping up and down in pure excitement. Robin forced his racing heart to slow, telling himself that she really didn't mean to scare him. It took him a moment to slowly drop his arms and look at Nowi, who ranted on and on about the other designs she had in mind. He was only half listening as he brushed off a paper chain from his shoulder.

"—And paper flowers—lots and lots of paper flowers! We gotta have those!" she ranted. Robin bent down and dug underneath the chains to retrieve his book, frowning when he found it a few seconds later. He seriously wanted to get away, but it was impossible to get away when the girl was right in his way. Feeling his stress levels rise, he searched frantically for someone who would help him…

Then his eyes locked with a red-haired girl across the room. Robin instantly recognized her as the captain of the cheerleading club. He never actually spoken to the girl before, but he knew that she was really nice.

With one quick glance at Nowi, the cheerleader came over with a small smile.

"Okay, Nowi, I think we got it," she said, placing a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. Nowi immediately stopped her rant and looked over to the cheerleader.

"Aw, Cordeli! I was getting to the good part!" she pouted. The cheerleader laughed a little as she dropped her hand.

"No one would be able to keep track of what you just said unless you wrote it down." she said, placing a hand on her hip. Nowi perked up.

"Oh! Right! I forgot about doing that!" she said, turning to Robin, "I'll get you a draft of all the designs I have for everything by next week!"

Robin watched as Nowi quickly picked up the paper chains and hurried out of the room with that same bright smile. He took a moment to sigh in relief. That girl was gone just as fast as she had appeared; quick and sudden.

"You'll have to forgive Nowi. She can be quite the character, that one." the cheerleader said. Robin was quick to pick up on the oddly… polite speech she had. She held out a hand to him, "I'm Cordelia."

Robin blinked at her hand for a moment before shaking it hesitantly. He dropped his hand a second later, clutching his book against his chest.

"It's Robin, correct?" she asked, giving him a polite smile. He nodded once and she continued, "I never see you in class."

Robin gave her a narrowed look, frowning at the tone of her voice. Yet, to his surprise, she was quick to pick up his discomfort about the topic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Cordelia apologized, "It's just hard to believe that a kind person like you wouldn't attend class."

Robin's eyes grew wide. Kind? Just where in the world did she get that assumption?! For the past years of his life, he wasn't very nice, or polite to anyone. He was just brutally straightforward and he knew for a fact that straightforwardness was rude. Kindness was the last thing he had.

Cordelia smiled and gave a nod, "Despite the cold look on your face, your eyes are actually warm."

With that, she turned on her heel and headed out of the room. The train of thought that Robin had in his head quickly crashed and burned at her simple statement. He stood rigidly, his book threatening to slip out of his arms.

Maybe…just maybe he should avoid that girl for a while.

._._._._._.

He hated to admit it, but Robin was getting used to Chrom. It almost became a normal routine for Robin to meet up with Chrom during lunch breaks to talk about the festival and other things. Well, Chrom did all the talking while Robin wrote things down or listened. Soon, Chrom was able to read Robin with the expressions he would give him.

They were literally friends.

Eventually, everyone began to get used to seeing Robin, the creepy kid, around the school grounds. Robin never got used to the idea of other students turning to him for help. He asked Ravina the other day and the answer he got from her scared him.

"Even though you seem unapproachable and cold, you're really nice. I mean, that is what Chrom told me." He remembered her saying.

Robin wanted to pull his hair out. What exactly did people see in him? As far as he was concerned he was nothing but rude and cold!

He huffed in annoyance and plopped himself down on his usual spot at a sakura tree. There was a week left until the festival, but Robin was exhausted. Now, that he actually stopped to think about it, he had been busy.

He spent a few sleepless nights making sure that he was caught up in his school assignment. Chrom was determined to call him every night so that he could help him with the homework. Robin did have Ravina to help him, but he knew that she was busy enough with her own school work and duties. Plus, Robin didn't bother to pass up the help if Chrom was that insistent. He stayed long hours after school to help Nowi with her designs. It was nearly impossible to keep up with her, but Robin somehow pulled it off… barely. Yesterday, he made round trip around the school with Cordelia to coordinate with the various clubs and classrooms.

Robin fell back into the grass and relaxed his body for a moment. Cordelia… was a weird person. She only met him once and she was able to easily figure out what Robin wanted in a moment. Since she could do it so well, they had little to no trouble with their trip around the school.

Of course, when Ravina found out about it, she couldn't stop marveling at Cordelia's ability to understand her brother. In fact, she couldn't stop talking about how great things were looking up for him when they got home.

The sound of the late bell rang through Robin's thoughts, breaking it apart. He closed his eyes, determined to sleep until the lunch bell rang.

So, what if things were looking up for him? That didn't change a damn thing.

* * *

Because of the time I had on this story, I'm going to divert from the original paper in the next chapter. I'll take what I written in my paper and elaborate it more, so you guys would be getting a more in-depth version of my paper. XD Sad how it was a fan fiction instead of an original story. DX

The Official paper was 5,198 words alone!

Later~!

~CloudyLightning


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! So, this wasn't in the paper. It's like one of the things that happened but I didn't mention because of lack of time. So, this is now an elaboration of my actual paper. XD I'll post the original one if there is anyone who wants to read that one.

Thank you to Shakakuu, Unzealots, Anichime, Forest, juddojuice, and Guest for the reviews last chapter! XD Ahaha! I'm so glad that you're all liking this AU! Oh! And the support for the CordeliaxM!Robin ship. XD I hope no one would go away because of that! Please...? Don't go...!

Ah, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _"Hey, Robin?"_

 _He looked up, staring at the half shadowed figure before him. All he could see was the shape of the figure. It was a person that stood a little shorter than his height. The top half of the person's body was difficult to see, yet he could see the physique of a youth: thin arms, bony hands, worn jeans that were bunched up at the bottom, and a faded blue shirt._

 _"How long?"_

 _He blinked._

 _"How long must you keep your silence?" The person asked._

 _No answer._

 _"...Are you still scared?"_

 _A frown._

 _"...But there is nothing to be afraid of."_

 _A slow blink._

 _"...You know,_ ** _he_** _would rather see you smile."_

 _A cringe._

 _"Ravina may have gotten used to it, but she would rather have the old you."_

 _"...please. Stop." He finally said, his voice barely above a whisper._

 _"Mother works overtime, but that's because she's scared."_

 _"Stop." He said a little louder._

 _"Father loves you, but he-"_

 _"Shut up! Please!" He suddenly snapped. Not a second later, he recoiled in horror, clamping his hands over his gaping mouth and falling to his knees._

 _The person stood still for a moment before bowing its shadowed head._

 _"...How long ...will you reject me?"_

._._._._._.

Robin sighed, running a tired hand through his white locks with a frown.

Six more days.

Six more days and he would be able to get out of this mess. If only he didn't love his sister as much as he did, he wouldn't even be in the school building at the moment...

He heaved another sigh as he stopped by a window in the long hallway, watching other students hanging around the campus in their early moments of lunch hour. He knew that in a few days, classes would be suspended due to the preparations for the Cultural Festival. If anything, Robin was glad to have time to catch up on the assignments he hid from Chrom and his sister, but with the workload he had... he was beginning to doubt that. Luckily, his teacher was kind enough to give him a few extensions and kept his progress hidden from his sister.

Now if he could just-

"ROOOOBIIIIIIIIN!"

The sound of his name startled Robin to spin on his heel with wide shocked eyes. Not once in several months had he heard someone literally _scream_ his name. Nor did he expect to see a blonde haired teen with his hair messily brushed back gunning toward him with a big, fat grin on his face and a folder tucked under his arm. He knew that kid. He _definitely_ knew that kid.

Vaike. He was the one kid that Robin made a priority to _stay away **at all costs**_. It didn't even matter if Vaike was the heavy lifter and the all-round messenger for the entire committee.

Robin stood shocked still, gripping his book against his chest as if it was a life line. He prayed to Naga _and_ Grima above that Vaike was gonna slow down. He was shaking tremendously and sweating profusely as the messenger drew closer and closer...

...With no sign of stopping.

Robin let out a strangled cry as he practically flew the opposite direction, running down the hall in fear of Vaike.

"Wait! Robin! I got something important to give you!" he heard Vaike yell.

"Oh, to _hell with it!"_ was what Robin almost yelled. Almost. Instead he bit his tongue and mentally screamed in his head.

Hugging his book close to his chest, Robin turned a corner to a staircase. He ran down a few steps and leapt over the railing without a miss of a beat. He was damn lucky that no one was in his way, or else that would've made things harder to deal with. Robin reached the first floor of the school and ran to the closest exit. He didn't want to be anywhere near Vaike, nor did he even give a damn about that important whatever-the-heck-that-is.

 _ **He just had to get away**._

Robin threw the door open, not caring if he was heard or anything. He could already hear Vaike running down the stairs, a universal sign that he needed to get moving. He didn't slam the door shut as he ran across the courtyard, ignoring all of the odd looks that others were giving him.

"WAAAAIIIIITT!"

Robin didn't bother to stop as he turned another corner and promptly crashed into something. Or more specifically, right into the cheerleader he wanted to avoid.

"Oof!" was all that he heard from Cordelia as they crashed. Instinctively, Robin immediately grabbed Cordelia's arm and twisted his body, quickly changing their positions last second. He hissed as his back flared in pain, colliding into the cement with Cordelia landing heavily on top of him. His book flew a few several feet, its edges dented before settling. He gritted his teeth as the back of his head throbbed painfully and the heavy weight that settled onto of his body. He looked up to see Cordelia staring at him with wide eyes and jaw slacked.

There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other for a whole minute, barely aware of Vaike nearing closer. Robin shifted for a moment and grimaced, trying to keep himself from shoving her off in fear.

"Are..." came his own, barely used voice, not aware of his mouth moving. Cordelia froze and her eyes widened a little more. Not noticing his little slip up, Robin's mouth continued to form words, but not another sound left his lips. _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm..." Cordelia began hardly believing her ears, "I'm fine."

Robin heaved a sigh of relief and gestured her to get off. Well, as nicely as his shaking hands could.

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Cordelia said, scrambling off of him. She held out a hand for him to take. Robin took her hand and nearly gasped in surprise at how strong she was. She gave him a distracting smile, melting away a bit of that fright that trembled in his veins.

"Finally!" interrupted a voice. They both turned to see Vaike running up to them, slowing down as he got closer. He had a grin on his face as he placed a hand on his hip. "Man, gotta say, you run really fast for a tiny kid like you!"

Robin couldn't help the twitch in his eyebrow as he took a subconscious step closer to Cordelia. How dare he call him a "tiny kid"! He was the same height as Ravina! No, scratch that, a millimeter taller!

"Easy, Robin, he didn't mean it," Cordelia said, squeezing his hand a little. Robin jolted, realizing that he was willingly holding her hand, and quickly pulled away. He didn't miss the look of concern that flashed across Cordelia's eyes as he turned around to get his book.

"What are you up to, Vaike?" he heard her ask as he dusted off his now dented book. He shallowed the bit of the jitteriness, flipping through the pages to calm his trembling nerves.

"Well, I was gonna give Robin a delivery, but he ran away from me." Vaike said, showcasing the file in his hands. Robin walked back to them and took the file with a bit of .

Vaike grinned, "Well, now that that's done, I'm gonna see if lil' Nowi needs help. Later!"

He turned around and paused for a moment, looking back at Robin with a grin, "Oh, and thanks for the exercise, Rob!"

Robin bit his tongue to prevent himself from yelling profanity at the taller teen and turned his attention to the file in his hands. It was his fault for making him run! It scared the living crap out of him!

He felt Cordelia look over his shoulder as he took a peek at the file. He immediately frowned. Club expenses. Great.

"Uhm, thank you, Robin," came Cordelia's voice. He looked up at her over his glasses, seeing her blurry form in front of him. He blinked for a moment before pushing up his glasses, seeing her clearly this time. She had that smile on her face, one that made Robin want to hide from her, the very one that saw through his cold front. He honestly hated that smile, but at the same time, he would never want to see that smile on anyone else's face. It only suited her and her alone.

Robin blinked, snapping himself out of his thoughts as Cordelia kept talking, "For taking most of the fall."

He looked away, closing the file and placing it on top of his book. It... wasn't like he did anything. He almost hurt her in his little "run". If anything he should really be apologizing to her.

"It's alright! There's no need to apologize! You were just doing what you do." Cordelia responded without missing a beat. Robin just looked at her.

"Oh, yes. I haven't yet," she said after a moment. She held out an open hand. "Would you like to join me?"

Robin glanced at her hand and shrugged, walking right past it. Cordelia didn't seem offended in anyway, laughing a little as she followed him toward the cafe.

"Did you bring your own lunch? If not, I have a bit of extra." she said.

A slight tilt of his head.

"That's a good idea. Let's go meet up with Chrom and Ravina. Then we can take a quick break altogether." she suggested. Robin only nodded, walking step by step with her at his side. The fear he felt slowly faded to the back of his head, allowing him to finally relax.

Maybe... Just maybe... There was no reason to be afraid.

* * *

Yeah! Give yourself a bit of confidence, Robin! XD Well, tell me what you guys thought! Any other characters I should throw in here in the next six days left to the Cultural festival? Oh, I'm definitely throwing in Gaius and Stahl though. I mean, come on, it's a festival.

Later~!

~CloudyLightning


	5. Chapter 5

Holy crap, I'm really surprised at the amount of people who really like this story. It's... ahahaha, Well, a good thing. I'm actually really happy about that. :D A mute Robin is an adorable one. Kinda makes me want to protect this poor little birdie...

Anyway! Thank you so very much to TheFr3akofNature, lol, and Kaizer Rinzence for reviewing last chapter! XD

...And I apologize ahead of time for the... really short chapter. I figured that I would post this because I won't be finished with the other half for a little while. Gotta work on my other stories...

* * *

Robin didn't know what to do.

Everywhere he went, he could feel something watching him intently, but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was even weirder since it all suddenly started earlier today, when he spent his lunch hour with Cordelia, Ravina and Chrom after his attempt to run away from Vaike. He brought it up to Ravina after school, and she brushed it off. Well, as best as she could with that unconvincing smile of reassurance she gave him. Robin didn't believe her for a damn second.

"No seriously. You're just imagining things, Robin." Ravina said as they walked past the school gates, heading home. Chrom was walking right beside them with his bag thrown over his shoulder. He usually never walked home with them, but lately, he became a bit attached to the Medeus twins, so it was a common sight to see the three together. On occasion, Cordelia would tag along with them, but it was never for long.

"...Hmmm, I don't think that's something I would disregard, Ravina." Chrom said, giving a side glance at Ravina over Robin's head. "I mean the same thing happened last time."

Robin frowned as he looked up at Chrom with a look that clearly said, _"What do you mean?"_

"Oh, shut up, Chrom! It doesn't matter." Ravina rushed, throwing Chrom a glare with a silent message. "We already settled that problem!"

Robin looked over to his sister with a blank stare. She gave him a forced smile and hooked an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Besides! We don't have time for that! If there's anyon- I mean, _anything_ bothering you, we can figure that out after the Cultural festival! We have too much at stake to be worrying about some petty pest." Ravina said with a hint of slight desperation in her voice. She promptly ignored the odd looks that Robin gave her as she practically dragged him along.

Robin didn't know what in the world his sister was hiding from him, but if she was that desperate, then what choice did he have?

As Chrom changed the subject into asking about dinner, Robin still couldn't help but feel that someone was watching his back.

The look on Ravina's face only made him concerned.

._._._._._.

The very next day, Robin still felt a gaze burning into his back. He spent most of the morning running back and forth, dodging students left and right since there were no classes. Everyone was already setting up the school for the festival that was only five days away. He had forced himself to tolerate Vaike's presence when the taller teen came to deliver something, sat in a room to help Nowi lace the paper flowers together while she ranted about how amazing everything would turn out to be, scamper after Chrom as he went around the school doing his "rounds", and aiding Ravina in her job as president.

Even so, he still felt someone watching him closely.

By the time lunch break hit, he was absolutely _done_.

He didn't want to be near anyone, so he retreated to his usual stop behind the school. With the thick book tucked under on arm, Robin easily climbed up the sakura tree and took his usual spot between a thick branch and the trunk. He opened his book and paused.

Someone was _definitely_ watching him.

Irritated, he looked to his right and saw two eyes staring right at him a foot away. Surprise jolted his body into motion, throwing up his book as he lost his balance with an inhuman scream.

He didn't even realize that he fell until pain erupted from the back of his head and the rest of his body collided with the ground. His world was completely weird, since it was half clear and half blurry. He mentally cursed. Was his glasses broken? He didn't even answer that as he slowly sat up, cringing at the aches in his body.

"Oh my," came a voice in front of him. He snapped up his head and froze. A girl with pitch black hair and lavender eyes was a few inches away from his face, causing his stress levels to skyrocket and his heart jump in terror. "You're cuter up close."

The girl moved closer, focusing her eyes on his lips and-

Robin blacked out.

._._._._._.

"So, we can probably use one of the gym's storage rooms to transfer some of the extra equipment there, right Frederick?" Chrom asked, tapping his ball point pen on the note covered paper in front of him. His childhood friend, Frederick, was standing near the door with that ever present stern look on his face. His younger sister, Lissa, was sitting next to Ravina, looking over the plans for each classroom. The four of them were trying to crunch in some extra work during their lunch break. Ravina would've dragged her twin to come and join them, since she knew that Robin wouldn't eat anyway, but he disappeared to somewhere. Then again, she wasn't sure how Robin could handle meeting two of her other friends, Lissa and Frederick. He had met a lot of others already.

She shook her head. Nah, she wouldn't risk him getting a stress overload.

"Yes, Chrom. I managed to get permission from the principal and the gym instructor." he said, nodding once. "We have to share with the basketball and drama club though."

"Sharing with two clubs?" Lissa said, looking over to Chrom who frowned a little, "It'll be hard to make sure our things don't get mixed up."

"Ahaha, well, it's the best place I could think of since it's the closest to the auditorium. About-" Ravina cut herself off when the four heard an distant, odd scream. Chrom and Lissa looked around in confusion while Frederick crossed his arms. Ravina, on the other hand, stiffened.

"Whoa! What was that?" Lissa asked, heading to the window to look outside. Chrom got up from his seat at the desk and peered out the window too.

"Was that a scream...?" he muttered, placing a hand on his hip. He then looked to Ravina.

She stood with her eyes wide and jaw slowly falling open. "That..."

"Ravina?" Frederick called, hoping to snap her out of her shock. It worked.

"That can't be." Ravina breathed. She quickly got up, throwing her chair back as she practically shot out of the room like a bullet.

"Hey! Ravina!" Chrom called, scrambling after her. "Wait for me!"

Lissa blinked, seeing her brother there one moment and gone the next with Ravina. She had never seen Ravina react like that. Did it have something to do with... what was his name again? Robin...?

She looked to Frederick.

"Something's not right." Frederick said, frowning. Lissa nodded.

"Let's go follow them." she said, rushing to the door with Frederick right behind her, "Only Naga knows what Ravina would do..."

* * *

Ahahhahaha...Tell me what you thought of this chapter! And yeah, sorry for the cliffy and the shortness of this chapter. I just had too... DX

Later~!

~CloudyLightning


End file.
